When The Water Gets Rough
by ijustreallylovesharks
Summary: We all need someone to depend on when time gets tough. But what if the only people available are people you really don't know all that well? When you're put in a sticky situation, sometimes you have to rely on those you don't personally know. But sometimes destiny places you with the perfect company. Rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my first story ever published! It's going to be a multichapter, so get ready! If you want to know who inspired the characters, go check out my only other document on my page, OC Contest. This is sorta setting up the scene, and I hope to have the first chapter up tomorrow or the next day. Then, I plan to do at least a chapter a week! I hope you guys enjoy! **

**Ariana Mehta:**

"Ria, hurry up and finish packing! I know you're just sitting there. C'mon, we're leaving tomorrow morning, and we can't have you lagging behind like last year!" _Ugh. _Ria shoved her favorite jean shorts into her suitcase. _Family Vacations. Gotta love 'em. _She rolled her eyes in spite of herself as she turned and grabbed her favorite sandals off of the floor, pushing them into the corner of her suitcase. "I'm packing, I'm packing!" She called back. _At least we're going somewhere fun this year._ She ran to her closet and began rummaging through her clothes, looking for her favorite dress. "MOOOOOM HAVE YOU SEEN MY DRESS WITH THE TURQOUISE BOW?" She waited a minute for an answer. "MOOOOOOM" she called again. Shreya, her older sister, turned the corner.

"Oh, I borrowed it for my date the other night. I took it to the dry cleaners, but I'm not sure if it'll be done by the time we leave." Shreya shrugged her shoulders before turning around and heading back down the hall." Ria sighed in anger before turning back to the duty at hand. Boy, was this going to be a fun cruise.

**Breanna Hayes:**

"Brandon, listen before you make any final decisions, let's just me and you go on a vacation!" Breanna begged once again. Brandon looked at her dead in the eyes. "Brandon, please…" She didn't want her brother to go through what she did. She was going to protect him, no matter what it took. "Brandon, come on. Just give it a little more thought. Let's go have fun, you and me, and then if you still want to join the reserve, I won't try and stop you."

"Why shouldn't I get to go?" Brandon asked. "Mom and Dad have done their part, you did yours, and Bruce…"

"Yeah, exactly. Bruce died." Breanna spat. She looked deep into Brandon's eyes before continuing. "I don't want that for you. Please, just take me up on my offer. I already have two tickets to go on a cruise. You might find something you like there. Maybe even something you love more than the idea of being in the Navy. Brandon, come on. You're only 17. Fresh outta High School. You've got your whole life ahead of you. Please."

"Well, if you already have tickets…" Brandon said. Breanna ran to him and leapt in his arms, crying tears of joy. He hugged her tightly, wrapping his arms around his sister. "But, I'm not promising anything." Breanna nodded into his shoulder. She was going to make sure he did indeed change his mind.

**Laura Martinez: **

"Ugh, I'm coming, I'm coming!" Laura whispered to no one in particular. She ran to the counter, where her cell phone was ringing obnoxiously. She grabbed it and slid it unlocked. "Hello?" she asked as she turned and leant against the counter.

"Hi, I'm looking for Laura Martinez?"

"This is she. May I ask who this is?"

"Yes, this is Mark Sanger with Majesty Records. I am calling about a job opening for you. I am the director of entertainment on a Cruise Line, and I was wondering if you would be willing to fill an open spot we have on one of our ships. One of my scouts heard you sing in your college audition and suggested I give you a call." Laura stood there, listening intently to what the man on the other end of the line was saying. She had to control herself from squealing with excitement.

"Yes, I would love to! Can I get the details. Actually, no, can I set up an appointment to meet with you?" She reached for a pen and wrote down the address and time on her hand. "Absolutely, thank you so much! You won't be disappointed!" She hit call end and did a little happy dance! She knew leaving Cartegena, Columbia, to go to school in The States was the best choice she had ever made. "I have to call my father and mother!" she realized as she unlocked her phone. She couldn't wait to tell them about the chance of a lifetime.

** Caroline Thompson and Miranda Winchester:**

Caroline dialed her best friend of 8 years' phone number as fast as she could. It began ringing, and Caroline was about to leap out of her seat with excitement. "C'mon, Miranda. Pick up. C'mon, C'mon."

"'ello?" a very groggy voice answered.

"MIRANDA GUESS WHAT!"

"What? This better be important. You woke me up from my nap…"

"Oh, it's important. My dad just gave me two tickets to a cruise, and I decided that I want to take you! It can be for our friendshipiversary!" She waited for a response. "Miranda, say something." Miranda, however was deep in thought. She was really glad to have a friend like Caroline. They had been friends since fifth grade art class, even though they were polar opposites. And as the years has passed, their interests continued to drift apart. Caroline was outgoing, whereas Miranda was soft-spoken. Caroline was popular, whereas Miranda definitely was not. Caroline was confident, which is something Miranda lacked. But after Miranda's horrid past, she was glad to have a friend like Caroline. However, she wasn't sure that a cruise was the best idea… "Miranda, are you gonna say something?" Caroline asked, snapping Miranda back to reality.

"Huh, oh, I don't know… I just… I don't think I would like a cruise… Maybe we could go to the beach or something for our friendship—what was that you called it?"

"Our friendshipiversary is so much more special than a trip to the beach. Please come on the cruise with me, please please pleassssseee" Miranda sighed, knowing that Caroline was going to push until she got her way.

"Ugh, lemme ask my dad I guess. You can come over for dinner if you want and we can talk about it some more I guess." She listened to Caroline gush about how excited she was and how great this trip was going to be and how much fun they were going to have. After she hung up the phone, she sighed. She wasn't comfortable about this cruise at all. But she knew that Caroline wanted her to go more than anything, and she hated disappointing the only true friend she had. So she shoved herself off of her bed and headed down the hall to approach her adoptive father with the idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I know it's been forever since I posted the first chapter, and I'm really, really sorry. A lot of stuff has come up, and I've been really busy. Not to mention, my sister passed away suddenly, so I really haven't been in the "writing fanfiction mood". But I wanted to pick it back up again, so here's the second chapter. I know its super short, but it's a start. Thank you all for reading this story and sticking to it even though it hasn't been updated regularly. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter though. I'm trying to pick it back up, and I'm going to have to take baby steps. Thanks so much for your dedication (if you do happen to read this chapter…and the one's to come…) and I hope ya'll enjoy!**

"Dude, are you ready for the best vacation of your entire life?" James asked the others.

"You know it!" Carlos responded! Kendall and Logan followed behind the two excited band members, dragging all of their luggage with them. "Kendall, we're gonna go check in." Kendall grunted a "yes" as he dropped a suitcase. Carlos and James ran ahead, super pumped to start their cruise vacation! It was definitely going to be a wonderful week

The cruise had set sail hours ago, yet none of the members of Big Time Rush had left their cabins. "Looooooogaaaaaaaan, let's go doooo somethinggggg" Carlos whined.

"Carlos, we have to wait for security, you know that. Besides, what is more relaxing that sitting and reading a book?" Logan replied, lifting his novel closer to his nose. When he saw that Carlos was not letting up, he sighed. "Why don't you go visit Kendall and James, hmm? I'm sure you could walk down the hall without security."Carlos groaned and pushed himself off his bed and reached for the door. "Carlos, don't do anything stupid," Logan warned. Carlos nodded before turning the door knob and making his way into the hallway.

"Miranda, c'mon. We can go to the sky deck, or the show room, or the game room, or anywhere but our cabin," Caroline coaxed.

"I told you, I don't want to go anywhere right now. I'm tired. And I mean, there's a whole week to do stuff." Miranda knew she didn't want to go on this cruise. But she also knew that disappointing Caroline wouldn't go over well.

"Miranda, please! At least come get food with me!" Caroline begged. Miranda nodded before sitting up. She reached a hand out for Caroline to grab, pulling her up. "Oh, this is going to be so much FUN! I can feel it!" Miranda sighed as she allowed Caroline to drag her out of the room and into the hall. "Ok, so do you want to go to the sky deck? Oh, there's a gift shop, we could get some matching sunglasses and"—

"Shhhhhhhhhh," Miranda whispered as she covered Caroline's mouth. "Did you hear that?" Caroline shook her head as she looked around. Just then, she saw a shadow move down the hall.

"What in the world was that?" Caroline asked. Miranda shook her head, her eyes wide with terror. Then, the shadow started to giggle. Caroline removed herself from Miranda's grasp and moved closer to the figure. She inched closer and closer until she saw the shape of a human take appearance. "Oh," she gasped when she saw who it was. "You're, you're Carlos from—eeeeeehhh!"

"Shhhhhhhh!" Carlos whispered. He knew he shouldn't have taken the long way to Kendall and James' room. But he couldn't help it. He was soooo bored. "Yeah, uh it's me…" Carlos said, wincing as Caroline's squeals got higher in pitch. Miranda was not standing by Caroline, staring intently as the boy. She wasn't one for the boy-band-appeal, but something about him oozed charm and she couldn't quite place her finger on what it was. She watched tacitly as Carlos tried to calm her best friend down. Since he wasn't having much success, she decided to intervene.

"Caroline, c'mon. People are going to come out and stare at us," she whispered. It was then that  
Carlos noticed that there was another girl standing there. And quite the girl she was. Her dark, purple tinted eyes were indescribable, and her short stature and petite figure made her appear cute and, in a sense, vulnerable. He snapped out of his trance as soon as the squealing in the background stopped. The girl, Caroline he assumed, was now just staring at him, her eyes wide with excitement.

"I can't believe it's really you. Miranda, this is Carlos from Big Time Rush, you know, the one's I saw in concert in November? Yeah, oh my gosh, if you're here, that means the rest of them are here, oh my gosh Miranda. Aren't you glad we came on this cruise or what?! Carlos, how would you like to come to our Cabin. Hm? Or maybe, if you don't want to take such a giant step, we could just go to the sky deck. I mean, since girls are probably going to be all over you, I would assume you might want somewhere more personable, I mean, it must be tiring having all those girls all over you all the time, huh?"

"You know what," Carlos started. He hated letting his fans down, and he was beyond bored just sitting in his cabin. Besides, he wanted to talk to the girl with the majestic eyes. "I would love to hang out with you guys. Let's go get a smoothie." And with that, the three were off towards the smoothie bar. Carlos had one of the attendants lead them into a private room where they could talk without everyone else interrupting. "Alright, so, we all know I'm Carlos, but what are you guys' names?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Logan called as he walked to the door.

"Hey Loges," Kendall said. James followed behind with a smile.

"Hey guys, where's Carlos?"

"Whaddya mean where's Carlos? This is his cabin…" James said, confused.

"Well yeah, but he left about an hour ago to go to you guys' cabin because he was so bored."

"Well, he never showed up…" Kendall said, his heart staring to race. "We need to go look for him!" And with that, Kendall turned and started down the hall, Logan and James close behind him, all frantically searching for their best friend.


End file.
